Lynn Hastings et le monde de la magie
by bridgess13
Summary: 2007. Une "moldue" fan d'Harry Potter tombe sur un retourneur de temps. Elle se réveille à Poudlard, et débute sa cinquième année. Mais entre Ombrage, l'AD et la marque des ténèbres qu'elle porte sur son bras, son année ne sera pas de tout repos !


J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit avec la musique à fond. Je relisais pour une énième fois les Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tome 6. J'en été au passage où Dumbledore (je l'avais jamais aimé, celui-là) venait de se faire tuer par Snape qui été mon personnage préféré, avec Voldemort. Et Bellatrix. J'avais toujours aimé les méchants dans les histoires, et même si Snape n'était pas vraiment un méchant, il restait mon personnage préféré.

- Lynn ! appella ma mère. Ouvre cette porte !

J'allais ouvrir dans un soupir.

-Baisse cette musique ! Tu veux te casser les oreilles ? hurla-t-elle

-Oui maman, dis-je d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que je n'avais cure de ce qu'elle disait.

Lorsqu'elle put se faire entendre sans crier, ma mère reprit :

-C'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur, aujourd'hui. Nous allons au restaurant ce soir, donc ne sort pas trainer je ne sais-où ! Elle remarqua le livre que je tenais. Tu lis encore ça ? Il faut que tu t'intéresses un peu plus à la vie, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans les bouquins ! Surtout si tu lis sans arrêts les mêmes livres ! Fais-toi, des amis, sort un peu avec des jeunes de ton âge... Et arrête de rester enfermer dans ta chambre toute la journée.

Elle me prit mon livre des mains.

-Rends-moi ça ! m'écriais-je.

Je lui repris et lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Pffffff, à cause d'elle j'ai perdu ma page.

Je me réinstallai sur mon lit, et finit mon livre.

On était aujourd'hui le premier Aout. Les vacances avaient commencée depuis maintenant un mois et les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Je me demandais pourquoi ma mère m'avait dis de venir avec eux fêter l'anniversaire de ma sœur. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que je ne viendrais pas.

Un soupir m'échappa. Je décidai d'aller me promener, afin de me changer les idées. Je pris un mon sac en cuir, fourra un peu d'argent et le tome 7 d'Harry Potter puis sortit. Par la fenêtre. Oui je sais, c'était bizarre, mais ça m'évitait de croiser les autres membres de ma famille.

J'avais deux petites sœurs. Bien qu'elles aient deux ans d'écart, elles se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eaux. Elles étaient toutes les deux blondes, souriantes, et gentilles. Tout ce que je n'étais pas. Moi j'étais petite et fine, j'avais des cheveux châtains foncés bouclés et des yeux bleus-gris. Mes parents eux aussi étaient blonds. Ils ne me l'avaient jamais dis, mais je savais que je n'étais pas leur fille biologique. J'ai quelques souvenirs de ma vie avant d'arriver dans cette maison. J'étais dans un orphelinat, quelques parts en France. Mes souvenirs sont très nets. Il y en a un où je mangeais une pomme en compagnie d'une autre petite, assise par terre dans l'herbe. Il y en a un autre où je suis un peu plus petite, je devais avoir trois ans. Une femme avec un chignon serré me lisait une histoire. Je me souviens en détail de l'histoire. Surement parce que cette histoire n'a rien à faire dans mes souvenirs. Car c'était le conte des trois frères qu'elle me racontait. Mais bon, je pense que j'ai du inventer ça. Harry Potter n'existait même pas à l'époque ! Le dernier était plutôt étrange car j'ai à peine quelques mois. Et ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir des souvenirs qui remontent aussi loin. J'étais en train de manger un petit pot -carotte pomme de terre- qu'une femme, la même que dans l'autre souvenir me donnait. Mais hormis ses trois souvenirs, je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais que c'est normal de ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose, j'étais petite, mais là, c'est comme si il n'y avait... rien. Rien d'autre que ces souvenirs. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réellement vécu, avant que mes parents viennent me chercher.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mes parents m'avaient adoptés, par contre. J'avais cinq ans, je ne parlais pas un mot d'anglais et j'habitais dans un pays étranger. A vrai dire, je me fichais pas mal des raisons qu'ils avaient eu à m'adopter.

Le soleil brillait très fort en ce mois d'aout. Je ne tardai pas à avoir chaud, et à transpirer

. Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer. Pas encore. Si je rentrais trop tôt, mes parents trouveraient un moyen de me faire aller au restaurant. Je m'assis à une terrasse et commanda un coca.

Puis je sortis mon Harry Potter 7, et commençait la lecture. Cela n'était que la deuxième fois que je le lisais car il était sortit i peine plus d'une semaine, et donc je ne le connaissais pas par cœur, contrairement aux autres tomes. Plongés dans le bouquin, je ne vis pas le temps passer.

Ce qui me fit lever les yeux du livre ne fut pas le serveur qui m'appeler depuis déjà plusieurs minutes en me demandant de régler ma boisson et de partir, car le café allait fermer mais la baisse de luminosité. Le soleil était couché et je ne pouvais plus lire. L'avantage, c'est qu'il faisait nuit et que la famille devait déjà être partie au restaurant. L'inconvénient, ou plutôt les inconvénients, c'était que je commençais à avoir froid et que j'étais perdue. J'avais beaucoup marché, tout à l'heure, et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Maintenant, je me trouvais dans un quartier qui m'était complètement inconnu. Super...

Je paya mon soda, et referma mon livre, sans oublier de glisser mon marque page à l'intérieur. J'avais lu environ de la moitié, ou un peu moins. Je déchiffra ensuite le nom de la rue. « Rue des chandeliers ». Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Au moins, je me souvenais d'être arrivée par la gauche.

Je m'enfonça donc dans des ruelles sombres qui me donnaient la chaire de poule et shoota sans faire exprès dans un petit objet. Curieuse, je le ramassa et découvrit... un retourneur de temps ? C'était cool, ça ! Il avait l'air d'être en or, ou du moins en or plaqué et il était en bon état. Certes, j'aurais tout donner pour posséder un vrai retourneur de temps, comme celui qu'avait Hermione dans le troisième tome mais tomber comme ça, en pleine rue sur ça, c'était déjà de la chance. Je le passais autour de mon coup. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser le retourneur là ! Mais lorsque je le mis, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. De vraiment étrange. La chaine chauffa, devint rouge sang, puis explosa. Le sable qui était à l'intérieur devait avoir quelque chose de pas naturel, car dès qu'il se rependit dans l'air, je ne me sentis pas bien du tout. Je me mis à saigner du nez, puis je m'évanouis.


End file.
